Bursting Bubbles
by Jaden Rage
Summary: What happens if Jareth and Sarah DON'T love each other? Find out!!! PG-13 for language
1. The Idea

Disclaimer: As you all very well know, this humble author owns no part of "Labyrinth," but can always dream. . .  
  
Dedication: To KL Morgan, for agreeing with me.  
  
Author's note: I can thoroughly admit to trying to take the piss out of some of you with this. Apparently some of you haven't yet had the joys of experiencing dysfunctional relationships. So, for you, I give you "Bursting Bubbles" Enjoy.  
  
Jareth was bored one day, sitting on his throne. He was bored of kicking goblins around, he was bored of horse-whipping them. He was bored of pestering his subjects, stealing babies, tormenting little girls, of his crystal balls, of absorbing people within the Labyrinth. He was just damned bored.  
  
A leather-sheathed finger touched his lips as he looked at the empty throne room. "What can I do today?" he pondered. There were no great wars to fight. They all looked like absurd, charicaturish things. No one died, no one ever was defeated. Everyone landed into walls with a "boink," or a sword hit a helmet with a "clang." The goblins were just too stupid to actually *kill* each other, anyway. They were all just stolen, deformed children.  
  
No goblin princesses to woo, pity. They were all too frightened of him. The last one who decided not to do his bidding was tipped headfirst into the infamous Bog. She returned to her own kingdom. The word, as it had been passed to him, is that she's been in the same bath for about four years now, but there's never any hope of recovery, of course.  
  
What a pity.  
  
Then he decided. With a small flash of insight, he decided he'd use a pathway that he long had forgotten about, one that when it was opened, he thought he'd never, ever, *ever* use again. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A long time ago, when Toby was just a little baby, Sarah wished open a pathway through which any of her magical friends could enter, whenever they wanted.  
  
The rationale, was that she "needed" them. . ."for no reason at all." A statement that included "all" of them. A sigh should be raised for such a phrase. More words that she took for granted.  
  
Because, just as her friends could pass through, so could he. Him. Uh- hum. *That* him. He could come and go without even so much as saying "I wish. . ." Not that he ever *had.* Sarah guessed that he was just so bitter that she defeated him that she'd never want to see her again. But there were those nights, those long, thundery, windy, stormy nights where she'd just lie awake in bed, expecting her windows to swing open to welcome in that same snowy-white owl. . .  
  
But, fifteen years later, it hasn't happened. And, Sarah was more than thankful. She wasn't even thinking about it anymore. In fact, this night she was sitting in front of her computer, searching the internet for information on when the next Renaissance fair would be coming to town, her mind a million miles away when. . .  
  
"Hello, Sarah."  
  
Sarah snapped around in her swivel chair. That voice could only belong to one person.  
  
"Well, snatch my brother and call me David Bowie." She was being rather indignant. Of course, her mantra since the night of the *incident* had become "You have no power over me." It proved really useful when telemarketers rung her.  
  
"Jareth, it's been a while."  
  
Jareth stood there, in one of his bloated outfits. His collar stood out in tentacles, almost as if they were spider's legs. The rest was shiny, shiny black. A shiny black tunic, shiny black leather pants, boots and gloves. He stood with his hands on his hips. Sarah was using most of her willpower to keep her from making a joke about Jareth being reincarnated from a drag queen. It was the only thing that was keeping her from being nervous.  
  
"What brings you back?"  
  
"Well, Sarah," he started, pacing towards her. "Oh don't worry, it's not about you. Although I *do* need your help."  
  
Sarah narrowed her eyes. This definitely sounded like trouble.  
  
Before she could ask, he blurted it out.  
  
"Could I possibly use your computer for a little while?"  
  
Sarah shook her head and gave him a sneer. She was no longer nervous, but she was certainly confused.  
  
"What, the labyrinth hasn't exited the stone age? The great and powerful Jareth," she dramatically quipped, "needs a lowly servant girl to fetch him an internet connection?"  
  
Jareth was now the one looking confused. "How did you know?"  
  
"Don't underestimate me, Jareth." Sarah started to sound rather snotty. She had every reason. " I handled your Labyrinth pretty well. Did you really think I forgot how truly arrogant you were? Of *course* you'd come up to the Aboveground to check on your fan club."  
  
"Well done, Sarah. Always fast on your feet."  
  
"A compliment? That's a first. But you'll find I don't have to do anything. I can just *describe* what's going on out there, and I'm afraid you won't like it."  
  
Jareth looked confused again. "Why is that?"  
  
"Apparently, there are *plenty* of people who appreciate you, and me, too, but. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sarah hesitated. "They think we're in love."  
  
"Oh, fury," said Jareth, almost exhaustedly.  
  
"It gets worse," she continued.  
  
"How could it be worse than that?"  
  
Sarah was pursing her lips and trying to hold back the laughter. "They also," she started, her chest spasming, "have a well-developed appreciation for. . ." And then she said something which Jareth made out very slowly through the sound of Sarah's heavy and boisterous laughing, but very slowly. . .  
  
". . .*your tights*." Sarah was still laughing close to hysterically.  
  
"Damn," Jareth snapped. He was the Goblin King, big G, big K. He was certainly NOT the tail end of any jokes, least of all perpetrated by humans. So, he decided that he was going to do the one thing that he thought they might listen to.  
  
"Sarah," he said. But to no avail, she was still laughing. "SARAH!"  
  
"What is it Jareth? Don't get your tights in a twist." Another fit of laughter overtook her. She was nearly rolling on the floor.  
  
"Sarah, be serious for one moment." Jareth *was* really mad. And a plot was brewing. No crystal balls popped out of nowhere and rolled onto the tips of his fingers. So it must mean he wanted to take them *all* down. . .in one fell swoop.  
  
She stifled the laugher down to a giggle. "Okay, okay, what?"  
  
"We are going to hold a press conference." 


	2. The Beginnings of A Long Night

Disclaimer: The first rule of fanfics: You do not claim ownership of things that don't belong to you (hence I make no claim of owning Labyrinth, or Dr. Strangelove, or the Muppet Show, or any of the Marx Brothers, or Goddess help me, Transmetropolitan. None. Sorry. Although I would be impressed if there was at least one person who understands all the references I make here.).  
  
Dedication: For Jim Henson and Peter Sellers. I miss you guys.  
  
And lastly for Dave Sim, for inspiring the idea of too clever cameos (his are more purposeful than mine, however).  
  
Author's note: This is my best shot at crossover gags. Enjoy!  
  
Bursting Bubbles: Part 2  
  
It was one week later that Jareth, with the help of Sarah, was able to assemble the vast legions of Labyrinth fans and fanfic writers into a large New Jersey stadium. Tickets sold in less than three hours. Flights and hotels were booked and packed to the walls.  
  
Of course, when Jareth made a public appearance, the fans sat up and cried "Yessir! To the ready, my King!"  
  
And so here they were, thousands upon thousands. In the stands and on the grass. The stands were decorated with assorted signs that pledged allegiance and offered up marriage proposals to the Goblin King.  
  
Sarah could feel the tension from the audience. It was almost as if Jareth was a teen heartthrob. Jareth looked upon them with some obvious disdain.  
  
"And I thought *I* was arrogant," said he aloud to himself. Before the sound operator turned on the audio. "These people think they know *everything*." He sat upon the stage, at a table, with a microphone at the height of his mouth. Sarah also sat there, with her own microphone in front of her, directly to his right.  
  
Sarah turned to him. "Don't be so hard on them, they mean well." She *had* to say that. What they were going to tell the mad crowd might get them *both* killed.  
  
Jareth replied, "Oh really, and did you want to be branded as pining for *me* for the rest of your life?"  
  
"Touche." She'd rather be *dead* than live the rest of her life under *that* shadow.  
  
Sarah looked at her watch. Only a few seconds left until six. "Showtime," she said.  
  
And with that, Jareth tapped the mike in front of him. "Testing." Jareth heard his voice reverberate through the open space, and the crowd went *silent*. All except for a black-suit-wearing, bald-but-for-the-spider- tattoo on his forehead man down in front who cried out suddenly "Show us your *penis*, Mr. Goblin King!"  
  
"Without further delay," he started, shaking it off, "we are here to discuss the relationship that you have based so many fan fictions on." He said the words *fan fictions* with rank condescension. No one liked being mocked, but when it's royalty receiving the brunt, the party which is the target usually has something to prove. "Sarah, if you'd like to begin?"  
  
"Thank you, Jareth," said she, and promptly turned back to look at the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Goblin King and I have come to an agreement to talk to you today. We would like to express our deepest sympathies to you that Jareth and I are not, and have not, ever had a relationship, romantic or otherwise."  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes. *Deepest sympathies?* he thought. *I KNEW that I shouldn't have let her write this.*  
  
The crowd was aghast. They looked at each other in shock, asking each other if she really said what they thought she said.  
  
Collective "aaaaaws" sprung up in pockets within the crowd simultaneously. Faith had been shaken and a belief structure had been demolished. Sarah quietly remembered to herself that most famous law: "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." This reaction was going to be a nightmare.  
  
One girl in the front row, wearing a replica of Sarah's ballroom dress stood up. Her eyelids sparkled, wearing the same colors Jareth wore for that masquerade. She looked very, very distraught.  
  
"But it *can't* be true," she cried, "It can't be *possible*!"  
  
The stage lights came up on the left of Jareth. A gray-haired man in a wheelchair then spoke with a bizarre German accent.  
  
"That ees not so. In fact, eet eez not only possible, eet eez ezzential!"  
  
This was the moment that Jareth introduced Dr. Strangelove, and his assistant, Link. Link was a pig-nosed fellow dressed in a white coat. The same kind that was worn in asylums. In hindsight, this was not the best of choices of people to handle the situation, but sometimes you need the insane to wrangle in the insane.  
  
A man in a thick, black moustache then stood up at the head of the crowd. "That man has no authority to handle such a delicate situation." He gestured to Dr. Strangelove with his cigar. "He's nothing but a two-bit quack."  
  
"Qvack?" The doctor said, looking at the gentleman strangely. "Vhut eez zis *qvack* you speak of? Like a duck?"  
  
"And why not?" the moustache shot back. "A duck would be better suited to handle things around here."  
  
Someone with an Italian accent ventured to say the phrase "Okay, why a duck?" but the joke was lost.  
  
Sarah looked as if ready to bang her head into the table. Jareth simply shook his head.  
  
This was not going to be easy. 


	3. Getting Nowhere

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do NOT own any part of Labyrinth, Transmetropolitan, Dr. Strangelove, the Marx Brothers.  
  
Dedication: For Jesus and Andy Kaufman, two of history's most misunderstood individuals.  
  
Author's note: More crossover gags. Any questions, drop 'em in the review box. Also, it is just a parody. Any connection between Laby fans and those depicted here are purely kowinkydental.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Spider Jerusalem was less than thrilled. The press conference had already started and his filthy assistants, Channon and Yelina, were nowhere to be found.  
  
Sure it was easy to start monstering, shouting for the Goblin King's penis, but with the advent of slogans urging individuals to flash others, a single person making that demand would likely be ignored. He needed his two filthy assistants to wear and gnash plastic fangs. *That* would make him noticed.  
  
Then, they finally showed.  
  
"And where the fuck were *you* two?" he snapped.  
  
"You're never going to *believe* it," said Yelina, exasperated.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Well," Channon started, looking at Yelina, then slowly turning back to Spider, "my bowel disruptor backfired."  
  
"It did *what*?"  
  
"Do you *know* how many of these fantasy-freaks are carrying mirrors and crystal balls?" Yelina yelped. "We're lucky that we didn't *shit* ourselves." Just then, Yelina heard something about a duck. Considering the costumed and made-up weirdos she saw outside, she didn't even want to *know* what they were doing with ducks in here.  
  
"Quiet, shorty," Channon snapped. "We were *only* in the bathroom for 20 minutes. Anyway," she said, turning back to Spider, "did we miss much?"  
  
"On the contrary," he replied, "I think the show's just starting."  
  
"Quiet! Quiet!" Jareth called to the din now dominating the whole stadium. The whole crowd quieted under his voice. "The doctor has something to say."  
  
"Yes, yes, sank you, Jareth, I do haf much to zay on ze subject uf ze relationship of ze Goblin Kink and ze yunk Miss Villiams."  
  
"All right, that's it," Sarah cried, under the newly growing buzz of the crowd. She turned to Jareth. "We're not getting *anywhere*."  
  
"Sarah," said Jareth, standing. "Listen, this is what we both wanted." He covered his microphone. "You *knew* what was going to happen when you said you'd come. Of *course*. . ."  
  
"Enough already," the spider-tattoo cried, "that's it. We are the *press*, Mr. Goblin King, and we have *questions*. Tell us of Ms. Williams' *vaginal orifice*, Mr. Goblin King."  
  
Sarah and Jareth both turned pale at the sight of thousands upon thousands of Labyrinth fans drooling.  
  
Yelina and Channon stood next to Spider, letting their saliva drip from their plastic fangs.  
  
The moustache covered his eyes. "Oooh. I'd hate to see what happens next," he quipped, peeking through his fingers.  
  
Sarah was about to cry. Jareth produced a crystal ball which rolled gracefully to his fingertips. "What is the *meaning* of this?"  
  
Just as the fans were ducking for cover, a voice rung, clear as crystal, over the swelling crowd.  
  
"I think I can explain." 


	4. Solutions

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or Dr. Strangelove, the Marx Brothers or the Muppet Show, yada yada yada.  
  
Dedication: To Jim for listening.  
  
Author's note: A feeble attempt to insinuate myself in here, but it's what I feel works best.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
It was a voice no one had heard before. It was female and level, amongst all the tempest.  
  
Sarah cried out to the voice, looking around for a body to attach it to. She cried, "Then *explain* yourself. EXPLAAAAAIN!"  
  
During her cry, the audio onstage had gone down. A large curtain fell. And a small woman appeared to Sarah's right, and walked out onstage.  
  
"I suggest you do as Sarah demands,"said the Goblin King, turning to her. "I'm sure you know my reputation, and further, that I could make you quite uncomfortable."  
  
Behind them, the Doctor began to shake.  
  
The woman looked at Jareth, then at Sarah.  
  
"My name is Jaden Rage, and I'm here to protect you."  
  
"Young lady," said Jareth, incredulously, "do you *really* believe I need protecting?"  
  
"Jareth," Rage started. "I don't think you understand the gravity of what you're doing."  
  
"Gravity?" asked Sarah. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Labyrinth is like a *religion* to these people, whether you like how they have interpreted it or not. And believe me, I understand. I personally believe that Labyrinth has been just as misinterpreted as the Bible. But if you, *you* tell them that they're wrong, you're going to shatter them. If you shatter a belief structure in a human, the results are almost always unpredictable. Now that's *one* human---"  
  
They listened to the din of the crowd for a moment.  
  
"Jareth," Rage continued. "Imagine if a group of your goblins got a bad idea in them. They are not immune to mob mentality, are they?"  
  
"No, no they're not," he said pensively, coming to understanding.  
  
"The bad vibes in the place would be enough negative magick to null and void anything you might do to protect yourself."  
  
"So what do we do?" Sarah said.  
  
"You can't retract the statement," Rage started, "but you *can* shift the focus."  
  
"To where?" Jareth asked.  
  
"To me," replied Rage, with anxious hesitation.  
  
Jareth, for the first time, looked at Rage with genuine concern. As did Sarah.  
  
"But if these people could crush *me*--" he said.  
  
"You're a *human*, Jaden. You'll never survive." Sarah didn't like the idea one bit.  
  
"I think I managed to cool off some of the bad vibes by openly mocking you guys."  
  
"Wait. . .that was *your* doing?" Jareth said.  
  
"I think I see," Sarah piped in, "Jaden had to undermine us in order to psychologically lessen the effect of what we were saying."  
  
"Precisely," Rage replied.  
  
"So you're planning--" said Jareth.  
  
"--to give the speech the Doctor was going to give," Sarah finished.  
  
"Because, to the fans, I have no established link with either of you. Therefore, the blame is effectively shifted from the authority to a false prophet. *And* because the Doctor's accent is a little hard to swallow."  
  
"Hard to swallow?" the moustache called out. "You could swallow a Redwood with greater ease."  
  
Rage threw a look to the Doctor.  
  
"He'd be a little difficult to believe in his present condition anyway."  
  
Sarah and Jareth turned around to see the doctor doing a rather offensive salute. Link was all but tackling him.  
  
"Leenk!" the doctor cried. "Let *go* of my *arm* Leenk!"  
  
And so, we ignore the doctor for the rest of the fanfic.  
  
"I can't let you do this, Jaden," said Sarah.  
  
"With all due respect, you have opened the flesh, and now you have to let it clot."  
  
"Jareth!" she yelled. "*Please* don't let her!"  
  
Jareth returned to Sarah. "I'm sorry, Sarah, but I have responsibilities to the both of us."  
  
She looked confused for a brief moment. "What responsibility?" She paused. "Wait a minute.  
  
Rage turned to her. And listened to the most brilliant idea.  
  
Rage always admired Sarah's intelligence. 


	5. A Practical Treatise

Disclaimer: *Author holds a deed to the ownership of Labyrinth*  
  
*Author drops deed*  
  
*Deed bounces.*  
  
Get the hint? Oh, by the way, I don't own Spider Jerusalem or The Word, either.  
  
Dedication: To all those who've suffered in dysfunctional relationships. Here is my most solemn chapter, for you. I feel your pain.  
  
Author's note: Okay, 100% seriousness here. Flame away for the things I say, but it doesn't make them any less true. But don't until you've read chapter 6. . .  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Four days after she made the announcement, Rage sent the paper, which was formerly claimed to be written by Dr. Strangelove, to Spider Jerusalem for publication in The Word. The body of the paper was as follows:  
  
"A Practical Treatise on Manipulative Relationships"  
  
by Jaden Rage  
  
Love does not always mean love. In fact, love is often misused to pervert relationships, to make people do things that they wouldn't normally do, or things that they shouldn't do, all in the name of love. This is not to say leaps of faith should not be taken, but one should be very careful about what another might use the word "love" for.  
  
I present to you, then, the following case study in the dysfunctional relationship of Sarah Williams and Jareth, the Goblin King.  
  
". . .but the Goblin King was in love with the girl."  
  
The first of several instances when the word "love" is used, but take note that it is always used passively. In other words, it is not ever directly said to make any of the characters of the story and object. It might be argued that since it was in the Labyrinth book, it had to be true. However, not everything that happened in the book happened in the Labyrinth, or else Sarah might have solved it much more easily.  
  
". . .as the world falls down, falling in love."  
  
Another instance when the word "love" is used passively. One might argue that the words of the song are simply implying that the singer merely offers romance while the rest of the world falls in love, excluding himself and the object of the song.  
  
"Yes I do, live without your sunlight, love without your heartbeat, I can't live within you."  
  
Jareth claims generosity up to this point, and even claims exhaustion from the amount of magick he's expended on Sarah, but is this really true? How does Sarah know? How can she possibly know his magickal reserves are on low? She wouldn't. She wouldn't even know if he reordered time, or simply the hands of a clock to trick her. But, the idea, the delusion that he did it for her, he went the distance for her might make her back off, might make her change her mind, and might make her play directly into his hands.  
  
He also said he moved the stars for no one. Which probably meant her, too. Allowing for possibility, he may not have had the power to do so.  
  
"I have been generous. . ."  
  
Note the use of the word "generous." He offered generosity in the wake of selfishness, just to play a game with her. If he loved her, actually loved her, he would have given her the child, no questions asked. The generosity certainly wouldn't have been so malicious. He would have apologized for his horrible mistake. Instead he restorted to making the whole situation into her fault.  
  
"Fear me, love me, do as I say."  
  
I refuse to dwell on such a statement, but I would like to say that "fear" and any equivalent to "obey" do not belong in association with love, particularly in a commanding statement. Love here has been perverted. Love knows no fear, love knows no true submission and love is not certainly demanded or commaned.  
  
"You have no power over me."  
  
Finally, the pinnacle of what Sarah needed to do. She could only win over Jareth by asserting that he could not dominate her. She, until then, wanted the seductive fantasy prince, the one who could save her from her Cinderella life, who would allow her to go back to an innocent childhood devoid of responsibility. What she went into the Labyrinth for was to grow and change. And grow she did, for in the end, she rejected the fantasy prince and the fantasy life, grew up and took responsibility for her life. She ended up facing her problems and letting go of her childhood.  
  
The side effect of such a choice, of course is gaining the confidence necessary to reject Jareth. Jareth, seeing that he could hold no sway over her, rejected her in kind.  
  
Note also, "You have no power over me," can also include love.  
  
Given these facts, I firmly believe that Labyrinth is not a love story, but a conflict story. Love, I feel, did not ever enter into the story. 


	6. Finding Closure

Disclaimer: You CAN handle the truth. I don't own Labyrinth. Or Cheers.  
  
Dedication: To David Bowie, for making such a beautiful predator. And to Jennifer Connelly for being my childhood hero. Also to the creators of Cheers for the basis of this chapter.  
  
Author's note: Finally a conclusion. . .enjoy.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Do you ever think about it, Sarah?"  
  
Jareth had returned, again as Sarah sat at her computer idly flipping through websites. She was avoiding the flames that Jaden was receiving. At last count, there were easily a thousand.  
  
"About what, us?" He was going back to manipulative s-o-b mode.  
  
"Yes." His mismatched eyes changed from stern to curious, almost endearing. "Do you believe the fans know something we don't?"  
  
"What are you saying, Jareth?" She finally turned around.  
  
"I'm *saying* that I never loved you as a child, this is true. But as an adult, perhaps. . ."  
  
Without hesitation, Sarah stood up. And kissed him, in a matured, passionate way. The kiss flowed through Jareth, a yearning fulfilled since he saw her last, sitting in front of the computer, making nasty comments at him. He tried to surround her with his arms, but he just *couldn't*.  
  
It wasn't love. It just wasn't. Period.  
  
Her lips released and she stepped back, opening her eyes slowly. She said only one word.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" he said, basking in the kiss.  
  
"Your *responsibility*, I gather, was to find out about us? I suppose it was mine, too."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Jareth, I know why you're pursuing me now. Because you've seen me be vulnerable again, just as I was when we first met. But I'm not that person. That's why we rejected each other. My will is as strong as yours, and you'll forever hate me for it. You haven't changed, I haven't changed. I'm sorry, but you still have no power over me."  
  
Jareth looked at her with the same soft eyes. "I know, and dear Sarah, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."  
  
With that, Jareth turned to the window to leave.  
  
"Some other life, then?" he said, looking at her one last time.  
  
Sarah kept her confident stance. "For you maybe."  
  
Jareth nodded, and was instantly the snowy-white owl, flying off into the moon.  
  
Sarah didn't cry, but she knew she might miss him if she never saw him again. He was the balancing to her life, and maybe that's what the fans saw. He made her grow. He made her strong. But that's not what he was doing. He was trying to make her small. He wanted to *take* from her.  
  
She closed the windows, and proceeded with her life, as it was, just on schedule.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Rage looked into her crystal ball, avoiding her email. She'd already been flamed to capacity, but it would pass. Instead, she decided to scry for a while.  
  
"Jaden Rage."  
  
"Jareth." She turned from the crystal ball to meet his eyes. "Don't be so formal. You can call me Lauren."  
  
"Clever." Jareth kept his soft eyes on. "You know, I never got to thank you."  
  
"Sure, whatever," she said, casting it off as the thanks were nothing.  
  
Jareth shook his head. "Is that all you feel about it?"  
  
"Not at all, but one does protect the things one loves. Sometimes without thanks. I certainly didn't expect it."  
  
"I beg your pardon. Love?"  
  
"That's right. I love you, *both* of you."  
  
The Goblin King didn't say a word. In fact, he merely cocked an eyebrow at Lauren.  
  
"I loved you because you were the beautiful, seductive predator. The powerful king, powerful enough to take me away from my parents and peers and teachers and siblings that rejected me. But more than that, more than *you*, I loved Sarah because she was beautiful and smart in all the ways I wanted to be smart and she *didn't need you*. She didn't need to be stolen away. She could face her problems. I always hoped I could grow up to be her."  
  
"You are indeed intriguing, Lauren."  
  
"Don't make a big deal out of it. I just wanted the world to see what I thought was true about you. Things that I thought were more true than what anyone else was saying."  
  
"Even though I'm a manipulative bastard, you still love me."  
  
"For all that you are, I love you, in no larger way."  
  
Jareth looked intently at Lauren for the last time.  
  
"I think you're exactly like the Sarah you saw."  
  
He then left her leaving only an open window in the wake.  
  
Lauren wasn't sad. She, in fact, smirked it off as she normally does. She went back to her crystal ball, stared at the crescent-moon shaped imperfection in the bottom and smiled. 


	7. The Last Word

Chapter 7 - The Last Word  
  
Okay, folks, just thought I'd drudge up some madness here with a little research.  
  
Here's the script for Labyrinth:  
  
Hate to say I told you so. . .oh wait, no I don't.  
  
But I'm leaving one thing up for consideration. . .if Jareth and Sarah really ARE in love with each other, then what EXACTLY is the point of the story? 


End file.
